Illusions in the Spider-Verse
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: (Squeal to Sailor Symbiote) Mysterio discovers the Spider-Verse and plains to capture very Spider-Man(Women) there. And now, Madam Web asks Sailor Moon and her Scouts to save them before Mysterio becomes the new ruler of the Spider-Verse.
1. Flint Marco, The Sandman

**Note: This took place AFTER Sailor-Symbiote. So if you have not read Sailor-Symbiote, READ IT! So now, enjoy.**

It was nighttime at New York. The city almost quiet. Everyone is returning home from work and people went to work to do their early shifts. But one bank is closed for the night. Everything was empty, all the lights were off, and the vault was completely locked. Well, not completely. A pile of sand was coming from the inside of the vault with a few bucks with it. That sand was no ordinary sand. It was none other than, Flint Marco AKA, SANDMAN!

"Hahahaha. $1000 bucks. And I didn't even set of an alarm!" he said putting the money in bags. "Flint Marco, you are one smart guy."

"Says the one who always gets arrested!" said a voice behind him sticking to the ceiling. It was Spider-Man.

"SPIDER-MAN!?" Sandman shouted.

"Spider-Man? Where?" Spider-Man said as he looked around. "I'm just a big fan! Do you think he'll like this suit I made?"

"SHUT UP!" Sandman yelled and threw some sand at Spider-Man and he fell to the ground.

"Can't take a joke, Marco?" Spider-Man asked getting up.

"Why do you always try to stop me?" Sandman asked.

"It's the definition of, Super Hero!" Spider-Man answered. "Is stupidity a side effect of being made of sand?"

"Enough! Your dead" Sandman said as his hand turned into a spiked mace.

"Oh man!" Spider-Man said. Sandman charged at Spider-Man, but he dodged every swing that came at him.

"Hold still so I can kill you!" Sandman said as continued swuing is mace hand at him.

"I'll hold still only if you can take my picture!" Spider-Man said as he webbed a lamp and threw it at Sandman's face. Sandman looked angrily at Spider-Man and growled at him.

"...I'm sorry."

 **Outside the bank…**

A bunch of Police officers and S.W.A.T units covered every entrance of the bank and surrounded it with armed guns. Then, Captain Yuri Watanabe got out of her squad car and walked to one of her men. "Is everyone in position?" she asked one of the officers.

"Yes Captain." said the officer. "We're all ready."

"Good. We just need wait for Spider-Man to give the signal." Yuri said.

"Uh...Captain?" another officer said. "What if Spider-Man's plain won't work?"

"Don't worry, rookie." Yuri said. "Spidey has beaten Sandman millions of times. I'm sure…" Suddenly Spider-Man flew out of one of the windows and crashed into a taxi.

"..Ow…" Spider-Man said with a voice crack.

"Spidey!" Yuri shouted as her and the other officers ran to him. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." Spider-Man grunted. Then, his Spider-Sense tingled. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he grabbed both Yuri and the cops and placed them down on the ground when a pile of sand flew above them. Then, Sandman emerged from it, and faced Spider-Man and Yuri.

"Spider-Man?" Yuri whispered to him.

"Not yet." Spider-Man whispered back.

"COPS?!" Sandman shouted as he looked at all the cops surrounding him. "You really think that they could stop me?"

"Not just the cops!" Spider-Man said then quickly looked at Yuri. "CAPTAIN!"

"NOW!" Yuri shouted and every officer threw grenades at Sandman.

"You think those will stop me?" Sandman smirked.

"Definitely!" Spider-Man said. Then, the grenades exploded, but water bursted out everywhere.

"WHAT THE…?!" Sandman shouted at the water spreaded everywhere around him turning him into mud.

"Ok, Time to clean out the litter box!" Spider-Man said as he punched Sandman knocking him out.

"Whew. I'm glad that worked." Spider-Man said.

"You didn't this plain would work in the first place?" asked Yuri.

"Well, it almost didn't when I flew out the window!" Spider-Man said.

 **A few seconds later….**

Spider-Man watched as Sandman was carried into a Police Cruiser in a glass box. "Man, I really need a vacation." he said rubbing his head.

"You and me both." Yuri butted in.

"Just make sure when you put Sandy in his cell to have the guards be equipped with water gun or something," Spider-Man said looking at Sandman again.

"Go get some rest Spider-Man. You've earned it." Yuri said as she walked away.

"Ok. I lost count on how many people said that." Spider-Man said as he web swinged away. "Man. Summer just started and I get to do nothing, but go bad guy hunting." he said as he stopped on the edge of a building and looked down at the city. "Well, at least this city is starting to trust me." he said as he saw a little boy with a Spider-Man mask. Then, he looked at an old newspaper on the ground form the Daily Bugle and saw the picture of the Sailor Guardians he took when he was at Japan last year. The Title said, "Group of female girls stop unknown monsters in Tokyo." Spider-Man smiled and folded the newspaper and held it under his arm. "Gosh. It's been awhile since I saw those Girls." He said. "I wonder how they're doing." Just then, he got a phone call. He grabbed his phone, but his phone said that it was an unknown caller. "Huh? I wonder who this is." he said as he lifted up half of his mask only showing his mouth and answered his phone. "Peter Parker, Daily Bugle." he said.

"Hello...Spider-Man!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Well, there's the first half of this. Although, this story is going to take a lot longer to make because I need to do a lot of research on the Spider-Verse Spider-Man's origin before I make the story. (I know half of them) And also, I'll be taking the christmas off. So just read Sailor Symbiote if you haven't Or if you already read it, then do it again so you can refresh your memory.**

 **(The Epilogue for Sailor Symbiote will be out soon.)**


	2. The Invitation, The Scouts go to America

**Here's part 2.**

"Hello Spider-Man!"

"Hey MJ. Did you finally get a new phone?" Spider-Man asked.

"No. I'm using my old phone I got when I was 16." Mary Jane said.

"You still have that?" Spider-Man said lying down at the edge of the building looking up at the night sky. "I'm surprised you do."

"Yeah, me too." Mary Jane groaned.

"Anyway, why are you calling me?" Spider-Man said.

"Oh. Well I was wondering if you know those girls from Japan." Mary Jane said.

"The Sailor Guardians?" Spider-Man asked. "Yeah,why?"

"I want to invite them to our wedding!" said Mary Jane.

"Wait seriously?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sure. As long as your ok with it." Mary Jane said.

"Umm...sure." said Spider-Man said. "But, don't you think that they would get lost in New York or something?"

"That's why I want them to come before our wedding." Mary Jane said.

"You want them to visit New York?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sure. Is that ok." Mary Jane asked sounded a little nervous.

"Of course." said Spider-Man. "You're gonna love them. They really...Wait, why do you sound nervous?"

"I...already bought the plain tickets for them." Mary Jane said.

"Oh." Spider-Man signed. "Ok. I'm heading home right now." he said as he started to web swing. "I'll send those tickets first thing in the morning."

"Ok. See ya later. Tiger." Mary Jane said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Spider-Man said and hanged up. "Note to self, make sure that money she used to buy the tickets wasn't our honeymoon money."

 **Next Morning 5:00 AM. Elsewhere in New York….**

In a old museum just down town in New York. Two guards were guarding a Medieval Exhibit.

"I can't believe I was switched to the night watch duty." said one guard yawning.

"Hey. It's what you get for sleeping on the job last week." said another guard.

"Shut the hell up." said the guard as he walked to him. "Anyway, what are you looking at?"

"This spell book right here." the guard answered. "The guy who brought it in said that it could be real."

"Really?" the other guard said. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe. I don't know I…" the guard paused and looked at the other guard. "Hang on. Why do you care? I thought you hated back stories."

"Oh boy." The guard signed and he punched the guard knocking him out. Then, purple smoke came out of it and he appeared as a man with a glass bowl on his head. In other words, "MYSTERIO!". "The great Mysterio had gone too far to fail." he said has he made the glass break with his fist. "Now to see if this book really is real!" he said as he opened a book and said some enchanting words.

"HUH MU NUZT!"

After he said that a portal appears next to him. "Yes. YES! IT WORKS! He yelled. Then he looked in the portal and saw something familiar. "No...that can't be!"

 **Tokyo: Next Week.**

Serena was walking up the stairs to Rey's temple.

"I wonder what Rey wanted me for?" She asked looking at the text she got from her. "Maybe she wants me to decorate the temple or something."

"Serena?" said a familiar voice behind her. It was Mina.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Rey texted me to come her temple." Mina answered.

"Me too." Serena said. Just then, Rey came out.

"Guys! You came." she said.

"What did you want Rey?" Mina asked.

"Come in!" Rey said entering the temple. When they entered, Amy and Lita were there as well.

"Amy. Lita?" Serena asked.

"Hey guys." Amy said waving.

Serena and Mina sat down and Rey looked at her phone. "Hey Serena, Is Darian home or something?"

"No" Serena answered. "He's in a party in brooklyn."

"And he didn't invite you?" Amy asked.

"I'm pretty sure Brooklyn never heard of me." Serena shrugged.

"Figure's." Rey said. "Anyway do you guys remember, Spider-Man?"

"Oh. That super hero from New York?" Lita asked.

"Yeah. Peter was amazing." Serena said.

"And Dreamy." Mina said. Then, Rey smacked her head and she face planted on the table.

"Anyway We just got a letter from him." Rey said as she held an envelope.

"WHAT?!" All the girls screamed.

"Yep. I'll read it." Rey said as she opened the envelope and ten airplane tickets came out. "Huh? Airplane tickets?" she said and she looked at the letter.

 _Dear Sailor Guardians._

 _It's me. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Anyway, I got good news. I'm getting married. I know a lot of you are freaking out right now. But my you'll be even more freaked out when I'm about to tell you, my fiance wants you guys to come to New York. Well, our wedding isn't until October. But she just wants you to get to know New York a bit. Your flight is in two day's so get packing._

 _From Spider-Man._

"WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK?!" Mina screamed.

"Oh my god! It'll be great!" Amy said.

"And Spidy's getting married!" Lita said.

"Wait, why do we have ten tickets?" Rey asked.

"Maybe we wanted to invite Trista and the other's?" Serena said.

"Well. It's to bad they can't make it." Amy said. "They said that they are going to Hawaii."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"I have no idea." said Amy.

"Well, they are going to miss out on the most epic trip yet." Mina said. "Who knows." Maybe we'll meet some hot new boys there." Just then, Rey hit her in the head again. "WHY?!" she cried.

"You need to stop dreaming about boys." Rey said. "Anyway girls. Pack your bags. WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK CITY!"

 **End of part 2.**

 **So yeah, there's part 2. And here's a little note. There will only be a few Spider-Man's in the spider-verse. So in other words, it's the only Spider-Man's I know.**

 **And here's another secret….**

… **.Sailor Venus falls in love with one of them.**


	3. Master of Illusion, Mysterio's New Plain

**Hey guys. So here's Illusions in the Spider-Verse part 3. Hope you like it. One more thing. There may or may not be a Stan Lee Camo in the next chapters. Should I put one in this story? You help me decide. And if you do, I might make the decision myself.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **In New York…**

The police were at the museum that Mysterio got the book from. They were only at the Medieval Exhibit, because nothing else was stolen from the other exhibits.

"..and then he punched me, and when I woke up, him and the book was gone!" the guard from last night told Yuri.

"Are you sure he didn't steal anything else?" asked Yuri.

"No. Everyone checked the museum and the book was the only thing stolen." The guard said.

"Ok. thank you." Yuri said as she went to the case were the book was and signed.

"Hey." said a voice behind her. It was Spider-Man. Hanging upside down from a web. "Sorry I'm late."

"What took you so long?" Yuri asked.

"Uh...I had to use the bathroom?" Spider-Man said then burped. Yuri then made a 'Oh really' look on her face. "A...Hot Dog guy gave me a free Hot Dog." Spider-Man mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh brother." Yuri said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! If someone gave you a free doughnut, you would resist it either." Spider-Man said.

"Just hope you don't throw up trying to web swing." Yuri chuckled.

"Ha ha." Spider-Man said then stood on the ground. "Anyway, what was stolen?"

"Nothing but a book that used to be right here." Yuri said pointing at the case the book was.

"They only stole a book?" Spider-Man asked. "Why couldn't they just steal a book from the library?"

"7 year old's steal books from Libraries." Yuri said. "This book was found in a old demolished castle by some explorers in scotland. They couldn't tell if it was real or not, but it hand some weird ancient texts on it."

"Any idea on who stole it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well that guard over there said that his friend took it after he punched him." Yuri said pointing at the guard.

"But he doesn't really think it was him, does he?" Spider-Man asked.

"No he doesn't." Yuri said.

"So obviously, it was a shapeshifter." Spider-Man said.

"I already knew that before you got here." Yuri said.

"Was talking to myself actually." Spider-Man said. "But one question is still on my mind. "Which shapeshifter is it?"

"Maybe someone who's obsessed with magic." Yuri said. Then, the answer hit Spider-Man.

"Not magic, Illusions!" Spider-Man said was he web swinged out of the museum.

Spider-Man stopped at a corner edge of a building and thought to himself. _"It has to be Mysterio. If it was Calmelion, we would just used that book for shape shifting tips."_ Spider-Man webbed to another building and stood on an air vent. _"Ok Spidey, you know who it is. But who will you find him?"_

Just then, his phone ranged. It was his boss, J. Jonah Jameson! He took off half his mask and answered it. "Hello?"

"Parker? Are you somewhere near Radio City Music Hall?" Jameson asked but he's whispering.

"No. I'm at...Harlem with my fiance." Spider-Man lied. "Why?"

 **(Note: he's at Midtown)**

"I'm at the orchestra. Mysterio is taking me and everyone in here hostage!" Jameson whispered. "Call the cops NOW!" then he hanged up.

"That was easy." Spider-Man said as he pulled down is mask and webbed swinged to Radio City Hall. While he did that, he called Yuri.

"Captain Watanabe?"

""Yuri! It's me." Spider-Man said.

"Spider-Man? I was wondering what you were doing after you left the Museum in a hurry." Yuri said.

"Because I know who stole the book." Spider-Man said. "It was Mysterio!"

"That explains why you said, 'Illusion'." Yuri said.

"Wait, you didn't know who I was talking about. And yet you knew it was a shapeshifter?" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Oh Shut up!" Yuri said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's keeping people hostage at Radio City Hall."

"Ok. I'll send in a squad right away!" 

"No!" Spider-Man shouted. "If Mysterio has hostages, then he'll kill them if he knows the cops are coming."

"And you!" Yuri said.

"Not if he doesn't know how I will come in." Spider-Man said. "Just hold your squad until I get either Mysterio or that book he stole, if it's real. And if he really has it."

"Fine. But don't make any damage at that auditorium. It's gonna cost the whole department for the repairs." Yuri said.

"Got it." Spider-Man said as he webbed swinged to Radio City Hall.

 **One hour earlier…**

A Taxi pulled in on Time Square and five girls came out. It was Serena and her friends. Amy paid the driver they all looked around.

"Woah. This place is some pretty." Serena said.

"Yeah, It's really cool." Mina said.

"Ok. Come on the Hotel should be straight ahead." said Rey looking at the map.

They all went to the hotel, got them two rooms, and unpacked their bags. Serena, Amy, and Rey were in one room, and Lita and Mina were in the room next to them.

"Man, I wish Darian was here." Serena said as she finished unpacking her bag.

"Don't worry Serena." Amy said. "I'm sue he misses you too."

"Yeah, but I just wanted him to be here so he can see Spider-Man again." Serena said.

"What about taking a romantic stroll around Central Park?" Rey asked.

"Well, that too." Serena shrugged.

Then, there was a knock on their door. Rey opened it and Lita and Mina stood in front of her. "Oh, are you guys done packing?" she asked them.

"Yes. Can we come in?" Lita asked.

"Sure." Rey said as she stood out of the way and let them in.

"So we're all unpacked, and now we have to find out where Peter and his fiance's apartment is." Mina said. 

"Right, but before we can do that, let's just walk around New York for a while." Serena said.

"Are you sure Serena?" Lita asked. "I mean he could be expecting us."

"Don't worry about it." Serena said. "And who knows, we might see him web swing around the city."

"She has a point there." Amy said.

"Oh what the heck, let's do it!" Rey said.

The girls went down to the lobby and walked around New York. They soon grabbed Lunch at a restaurant near them.

"Oh man." Lita said leaning back into her chair. "I love New York."

"You said it." Serena said.

"Hey you guys, look!" Amy said as she pointed out the window and the girls saw a little kid with his mother and wearing a Spider-Man mask.

"Wow. Spider-Man is really famous." Mina said.

"You can say that again." Lita said.

"I still feel bad for nearly killing him." Rey said remembering the day she almost killed Spider-Man with her Flam Sniper.

"Rey, we've been over this." Serena said touching her shoulder. "It wasn't you. That weird symbiote thing was controlling you."

"I know." Rey said wiping a tear off her face. "But I still feel guilty."

"Speaking of symbiote, I wonder what happened to that host." Amy said thinking about Eddie Brock.

"You mean Venom?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. He looked awful the last time we battled him."

"Well at least he can't be Venom anymore." Serena said.

"True on that!" Lita said.

They soon fished there meals and Serena tipped their waiter, (Mina gave him an extra tip) and they went back outside. "So, where do you guys want to go now?" Rey asked.

"Central Park maybe?" Mina asked. Suddenly, they heard a bunch of screams coming from the Radio City Hall building.

"What's going on over there?" Lita asked.

"Come on, let's go find out." shouted Serena as she and the girls ran towards the Radio City Hall Building. As soon as they reached it, Serena helped a woman who tripped on the ground. "Are you ok?" she asked her.

"Yes, thank you young lady." said the women.

"What's going on in there?" Rey asked.

"I don't know. The women panicked. "But someone has taken one of the auditorium rooms. There's a lot of people in there too!" the women continued to run and the girls looked at the entrance to Radio City Hall.

"Should we go in and help?" Amy asked.

"Definity." Rey said. "Let's find cover to trans…"

"Look! It's Spider-Man!" Someone shouted pointing at the air. And everyone saw Spider-Man swing to the building and landed on top of it.

"Looks like he knew this place was in danger." Amy said

"Come on girls." Serena said getting her transformation brooch. "Transform and help Spider-Man!"

"Right!" Everyone said.

 **With Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man crawled through a vent trying to find the auditorium Mysterio was in. "What is Mysterio doing in Radio City anyway, putting on a magic show?" he asked himself. "And I'm still wondering about what Yuri said about the book he stole. Is it really real?" he then found the auditorium Mysterio was in and peeked down at it. He saw Mysterio on stage making clones of him grabbing peoples wallet's, jewelry, and treasure items. "Got ya." Spider-Man whispered.

Mysterio's clones soon finished collecting everyone's stuff and they dropped them in the middle of the front stage. "Excellent!" Mysterio cheered. "Now all I have to do is wait on…" Just then Spider-Man busted out of the vent and webbed swing to Mysterio and kicked him. As he did the his clones disappeared.

"Hate to steal the spotlight Mysterio, but I don't think these people wanted to donate their belongings to the Super Villain charity." Spider-Man joked as he landed in front of him and everyone (but Jameson) clapped and cheered at Spider-Man.

"SPIDER-MAN!?" Mysterio yelled looking at him.

"Spider-Man?!" Jameson yelled. "Why does he always show up before the police do?"

"Perfect. I was wondering when you'll show up?" Mysterio said getting up.

"Sorry. I was stuck in traffic!" Spider-Man joked. "Anyway, I think you have an overdue library book. Or Museum book in other words. Where is it?!"

"You mean this?" Mysterio asked as the book appeared in his hand.

"Yeah that!" Spider-Man said.

"Your gonna have to come and get it!" Mysterio said as he opened the book and raised his left hand.

"BUR HI SPA!"

A fireball apperend on Mysterio's right hand and he threw it at Spider-Man. "Oh crap." Spider-Man said as he leaned back avoiding it. (Slow motion but in his normal voice) "Hot hot!" he yelled as he dodged it. "Wait that wasn't an illusion at all!" Spider-Man said looking at where the fireball hit. "That was a real fireball!"

"Correct!" Mysterio said as he turned to another page in the book and said another spell.

"DOU LI POI!"

Just then, a clone of Mysterio appeared behind Spider-Man and grabbed him. He tried to break free, but the clone was too strong. _"Well what do you know? That book is real!"_ Spider-Man said in his head.

"At last, I've got you!" Mysterio said.

"Why did you take that book, Mysterio?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Mysterio said. "You see, I've heard about an old spell book in Scotland that has been found and brought to New York. And I was going to use that book's spells to kill you, but after I used one of the spells, i some something unbelievable!"

"A spell that can clean that fish bowl of yours?" Spider-Man joked.

"SILENCE!" Mysterio said then said another spell.

"HUH MU NUZT!"

"Did you just say, 'Human Nuts?'" Spider-Man smirked, then looked at eight portals showing different Spider-Men from different worlds. _"Wait. Are all of these guys me?!"_ he said in his head.

"I saw these different Spider-Men from different universes and that gave me a new idea." Mysterio said looking at Spider-Man's.

" _Something tells me I don't want to hear it!"_ Spider-Man said in his head.

" _More Spider-Man's! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"_ Jameson said in his head.

"I will capture all of these Spider-Man's and then, I will rule all of they're worlds!"

"That's stupid!' Spider-Man said.

"Oh. And how so?" Mysterio asked as he closed the portals and looked at Spider-Man.

"Because a kid is going to be bowing down to his own fish bowl!'

Mysterio signed in anger. "Let's just get started." Mysterio said opening the book and he was about to say the spell, but he looked at Spider-Man and closed it. "But first, let's show everyone your true face!" Mysterio reached for his mask and slowly lifted it up.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Jameson said getting his camera out and zooming at Mysterio and Spider-Man. "This is it!"

Before Mysterio could fully reveal Spider-man's face, someone kicked the middle door to the auditorium opened.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

 **And there you have it. So, I'm not gonna tell you guys who the other Spider-Men are. I'm gonna keep it a surprise for you guys. (Rhyme) And also I had to look at New York and it's building on Google Maps for HOURS! So yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Review and Favorite and Follow for the next part.**


	4. Real Illusions, Spider-Man's Sacrifice

**S'up my readers. I've decided to make Illusions of The Spider-Verse early so I can make you guys happy. Enjoy.**

"These people came to see a great show, and you came in and stole the spotlight and steal their personal stuff!"

"What the...who are you all?!" Mysterio asked in anger.

"Give them a sec." Spider-Man said.

"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"Protected by Mars, the planet of fire, Guardian of War, I am Sailor Mars!"

"Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty, Guardian of Love, I am Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm the pretty Sailor Suited soldier who fights for Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" And in the name of the moon and all of my friends kingdoms…."

"...WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" the all said.

"Cute, isn't it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Mysterio said as his clone gripped Spider-Man's neck.

"Hey! Aren't those the girls Parker took photos of in Japan?" Jameson asked looking at the Sailor Scouts. "What are they doing here?"

"Everyone! Get out of here, NOW!" Sailor Moon shouted to the whole crowd. Everyone quickly got out of their seats and ran to the exits. As they did, Spider-Man looked at the Scouts.

" _They sure cam in just in time!"_ Spider-Man said.

"You." Sailor Moon yelled pointing at Mysterio. "Tell the other you to let Spider-Man go!" she said pointing at Mysterio's clone holding Spider-Man

"Never!" Mysterio yelled. "You girls back off, or Spider-Man gets squashed!"

"Don't worry. We don't need to go straight to you to save him." Sailor Mercury said.

"Crescent Slender Beam!" Sailor Venus shouted and the beam strikes the clone that had Spider-Man and it disappeared.

"NO!" Mysterio shouted.

"YES!" Spider-Man said as he webbed the book off Mysterio's hand.

"NO. THE BOOK!" Mysterio yelled.

"Ha. Let's see how you can perform spells without your magic book!" Spider-Man teased Mysterio.

"I don't need it to defeat you, Web head." Mysterio said as his hands fired a beam at Spider-Man.

"Woah! Hey, You never told me you were a fan of Iron-Man!" Spider-Man joked.

"Come on girls! We got to help him!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Right! Hurry." Sailor Moon said as the girls charged towards Mysterio.

"I don't think so, ladies." Mysterio said as he threw a cube at them. And without seeing, Sailor Moon stepped on it and a giant crab monster appeared in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" yelled Sailor Mars yelled.

"Better question, where did it come from?" Sailor Moon said.

" _Damn! They triggered Mysterio's Holocubes."_ Spider-Man said in his head and he webbed Mysterio's face. "Stay here, Snow Globe." he said and he ran to the Sailor Scouts.

"Get away from us you freak. Sailor Venus shouted. Spider-Man appeared in front of them.

"Well, some's a little crabby!" he said

"Spider-Man!" The scouts all said.

"Long time no see, guys." he said to them. He then webbed the Holocube and crushed it. When he did, the crab monster disappeared.

"Huh, where did it go?" Sailor Mars asked.

"That was just a Hologram." Spider-Man said.

"A Hologram?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah." Spider-Man said looking at Mysterio who was looking at them.

"Who's that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Mysterio, The Master of Illusions!" Spider-Man said.

"Mysterio?" Sailor Mars chuckled. "Sounds like a cereal name."

"Enough talk!" Mysterio said as purple gas filled around him and a bunch of creatures with wings appeared around him.

"Crap. Not these gremlins again." Spider-Man moaned.

"Get that book!" Mysterio said to his creatures pointing at the book Spider-Man had. The creatures charged at them.

"What are those things?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't worry about them. I fought these before. They're just robots." Spider-Man said.

"Robots huh." Sailor Mercury said having an idea! "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury's harp shot water balls at the robot creatures and they started to malfunction.

"Quick thinking, Lapus!" Spider-Man said.

"Must I do everything myself?" Mysterio said as he grabbed his cape and spun around. Once he did, he began to fade away.

"Where'd he go?" Sailor Moon asked looking around.

"Maybe he fled?" Sailor Mars said.

"No I think he's…" Just then Spider-Man's Spider sense went off and Mysterio punched Spider-Man's back. Spider-Man flew right in Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury's arms. "...invisible." he finished. He then realized the book wasn't in his hands. He turned to Mysterio and saw him picking up the book.

"Finally!" he said as he turned to a page and said a spell.

"LI MO FRA!"

Lighting than began to cover Mysterio's entire body. "Now Spider-Man, you and your friends will die!" he said.

"Is that a real spell book or something?" Sailor Mercury asked

"Yeah actually!" Spider-Man said.

"What?!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "Where on earth did he get that?"

"The Downtown Museum!" answered Spider-Man.

"Where?" Sailor Venus asked.

"It's a long story." Spider-Man moaned.

"That you won't live to tell!" Mysterio said as we fired a lighting bolt at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sailor Moon shouted and everyone dodged the attack.

"Ok, he's asking for it." growled Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She shoot the flame sniper at Mysterio.

"BUB SHE UNZ"

Before the flame sniper could strike Mysterio, a bubble shield appeared in front of him just in time and it flew right into a box seat balcony. "Damnit!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Yuri's gonna kill me." Spider-Man said looking at the damage.

"Jupiter Ook Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as the Ook Evolution striked Mysterio's shield, but it deflected it and headed back to her.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon shouted as she quickly tackled Sailor Jupiter away from the blast before it struck them.

Sailor Jupiter got up and saw Sailor Moon out cold. "Oh-no! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter shouted running to her.

"HAHAHA! You fools." Mysterio laughed "This shield in impenetrable! Nothing will ever hurt me! I AM THE MASTER OF REAL ILLUSION'S!"

"Really?" said Spider-Man above him. "In that case you deserve to be on the spot light!" he said as he unplugged a stage light above Mysterio and it fell through the shield and on his head. "Ouch, let's hope the snack bowl of is is like a helmet."

Spider-Man said as he landed on the stage. He went to Mysterio who was knocked out. And grabbed the book from his hand. "Ok. We're definitely putting you somewhere else." Spider-Man said looking at the book.

"Great job Spider-Man." Sailor Venus said to him.

"Thanks." he said. "But to be honest, I wasn't expecting you guys to be here."

"Same." Sailor Mercury said.

Mysterio slowly woke up and looked at Sailor Jupiter helping Sailor Moon up.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Sailor Moon said rubbing her head.

Mysterio than took out his hand, pointed at Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter, and began to charge lighting at them.

That made Spider-Man's spider-sense tingle. He saw Mysterio pointing his hand at them and gasped. "NO!" he shouted. As he ran in front of Mysterio. Mysterio fired the lighting strike and it didn't hit Sailor Moon or Sailor Jupiter.

It striked at Spider-Man!

"SPIDER-MAN!" the scouts shouted.

Spider-Man screamed in pain and while he was, Mysterio quickly got up. The lighting stopped and Spider-Man fell. But Mysterio caught him before he could fall to the ground. "Fool." he said as he grabbed the book from him!

"Get away from him!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that young lady." Mysterio said and looking at Spider-Man. "Your lucky that he took the bullet instead if you."

The guardians gasped.

"You..you mean he's…"

"I have spent enough time here." Mysterio said as he carried Spider-Man on his shoulder and said the portal spell from earlier.

"HUH MU NUZT!"

" _Did he just say, 'Human Nuts?'"_ Sailor Jupiter said in her head.

Than, a portal appeared in front of Mysterio. "Now it's time to put my plan into action!" he entered the portal and Sailor Moon ran after him.

"NO SPIDER-MAN!" she shouted and reached out her hand to the portal, but she was too late the portal disappeared as she ran to it. She then knead to the ground and began to cry.

"Spider-Man...no...I'm sorry."

 **To be continued….**

 **Uh-No. Is Spider-Man dead? Find out next time.**

 **(Note: For those of you who are reading Spider-Shinobi. Read the top description when the next chapter comes out.)**


	5. Madam Web, Watcher of the Spider-Verse

**What's up my reader's. Here's Spider-Shinobi part 5**

Sailor Moon kneed to the ground and cried. "Spider-Man..no...I'm sorry."

"W..where do you think he took him?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"No Idea." Sailor Venus said. "With the spell book, that guy could've taken Spider-Man anywhere!"

Sailor Moon then wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly got up. "Where ever he is, we have to find him!"

"But how?" Sailor Mars asked. "How will we find him?"

"I can help you with that!" said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Sailor Mercury said looking around.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Sailor Venus screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"There is no need to be frightened." said the mysterious voice again. Then in the middle of the stage, pink smoke began to evolve around and a old women in a chair made that looks like a web. And she had no legs, but a tail all the way to the bottom.

 **(At least I think it's a tail)**

"Who...who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I am Madam Web. Watcher of the Web of Realites!" the old women answered.

"The Web of Realites?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Or in other words, The Spider-Verse!" Madam Web said.

"Spider-Verse?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Allow me to explain." Madam Web said as she made a venison appeared behind the Guardians and it showed many types of Spider-Men and Women. "The Spider-Verse is a loose name for all the different Spider-Men and Spider-Women from all the different alternate universes."

"So, there are more Spider-Man's and Woman's in different universes?" Sailor Mars asked.

"That is what I said." said Madam Web.

"So how does this involve that Mysterio guy who killed and took Spider-Man?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't worry child." Madam Web said. "Your Spider-Man is still alive."

"He..he is?" Sailor Moon gasped. "Thank goodness."

"But where did he take Spider-Man?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"That, I cannot answer." Madam Web said. But I can answer what is next move is." They all focused back on the web behind them. "You are all familiar with this book he had with him, right?"

"Yeah. We saw him take that and Spider-Man." Sailor Venus said.

"He used that book to discover the Spider-Verse. And he plans to capture every Spider-Man and Women he saw." Madam Web continued.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Because without the Spider-Men from each of their universe, there will be no one to protect it." Madam Web answered.

"So if he captures every single one of these Spider-Men, he will conquer all of them I'm guessing?" Sailor Moon said.

"Correct, but he will also know that there are more universes with Spider-Men in them." Madam Web added.

"And if he discovers them?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"The Spider-Verse will be doomed!" Madam Web answered.

"No!" yelled Sailor Moon "We won't let that happen! We'll find these Spider-Men and make sure their safe from Mysterio's hands!"

"Thank you my child." Madam Web said. "I knew you and your scouts are willing to help out."

"We did once, and we'll do it again!" said Sailor Mars.

"Excellent. Shall we get started?" asked Madam Web

"YES!" The Scouts said.

"Good to hear." said Madam Web. "But before you go, I must warn you. These are different universes. Do not be fooled or distracted on anything. Just do whatever it takes to find each Spider-Man or Women and bring him or her here safely."

"Right. We'll do our best!" Sailor Moon said.

"Perfect. Be careful and Good Luck." Madam Web said and the guardians disappeared from her.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Uh….uh...my...my..head…"

"Ah you're awake." Mysterio said.

"M...Mysterio?" Spider-Man said gaining his focus and saw him in a cage. "Where am I?"

"In my own hideout." Mysterio answered. Spider-Man looked around and saw a bunch of Magic stuff everywhere.

"Remind me not to let you attend any child's birthday party." Spider-Man said.

"Keep laughing web head." Mysterio said as he opened the book and said the the chanting words to open a portal.

"Now where are you going, to the pet store to give me some bird seeds?" Spider-Man joked.

"You're lucky I'm keeping you alive!" Mysterio said looking at Spider-Man. Once I capture all of the Spider-Man, I will take off each of their masks and reveal them to everyone in their universe and let them know that each of their Spider-Man has failed to protect them!"

"You are one curl fishbowl!" Spider-Man said.

"Have fun in your cage, Tweety Bird." Mysterio laughed as he entered the portal leaving Spider-Man alone.

" _I hope the Sailor Guardians find me quick."_ Spider-Man said then had an idea. "MY PHONE!" he yelled. "I'll call Yuri and…" He looked into both his pockets and noticed his phone was missing. "Where is my phone?"

 **Back at Radio City Hall…**

An old janitor was cleaning up the mess Mysterio made and found a phone on the ground. "Hey! A free phone!" he said.

 **Back with the scouts…**

With a blink of an eye, the scouts were teleported somewhere they weren't familiar with.

"Where are we?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Are...Are we in still in New York?" Sailor Venus asked.

I think yes and no!" Sailor Mercury said.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Look!" Sailor Mercury pointed up and all of the guardians gasped.

"NO WAY!"

 **Which universe are they in?**

 **Guess…**

 **Until next time….**


	6. 2099, The Spider-Man of the Future

**Hey my viewers. Sorry for the wait on Illusions in the Spider-Verse. Enjoy.**

The Guardians looked around and saw a bunch of flying cars everywhere and holograms on buildings.

"Madam Web? Where are we?" Sailor Moon Asked.

"You are in New York. But in the year, 2099." Madam Web said in their head.

"2099? So we're in the future?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yes. There is a Spider-Man here somewhere. Remember what I said, This is a different universe. Now I must focus on my power on locating your Spider-Man. In the meantime, find the Spider-Man of this universe before Mysterio does." Madam Web said.

"Ok. But how?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Well, We could try looking for danger." Sailor Mercury said. "When there's danger, there's Spider-Man."

"Ok. But how do we find the danger?" asked Sailor Venus.

"What about there?" Sailor Jupiter said pointing at a man in a khaki jacket and brown hat going down an alleyway.

"Worth a shot!" Sailor Moon said as they followed the man.

The man opened a electricity box and slowly put his hand through it. Soon electricity soon began to enter is body. "Finally!" he said with a robotic voice. "I'm all charged up!"

"Did you see that?" Sailor Mercury whispered.

"Yeah. That has bad guy written all over it." Sailor Moon said.

"And did you hear his voice?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's stop him!" said Sailor Moon.

"Right!" the guardians said.

The man slowly closed the electricity box and saw the electricity in his hand. "Now. What should I do first?" he asked himself.

"JUPITER OOK EVOLUTION!" shouted Sailor Jupiter asa bunch of her leaves scratched the man. The man looked at girls. But he used his hat to cover his face.

"New heroes huh?" he asked. "What are you guys, The Super Cosplay Squad?!"

"Funny man!" said Sailor Venus. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Glad you asked." said the man as he grabbed his coat and hat. "Call me….ELECTRO!" he shouted as he removed his hat and coat and reviled his whole body. He was an Android!

"Electro? Isn't that one of Spider-Man's enemies who attack Tokyo?" asked Sailor Mars.

"You know Spider-Man!?" Electro shouted.

"Well….sort of!" Sailor Moon said.

"Well. Any friend of Spider-Man's, is an enemy to me!" he said as he shot Lighting at the Guardians and they all dodged it.

"Well, he certainly sounds like the Electro we fought in Tokyo." Sailor Venus said.

"But the difference is, his whole body is made of circuits." said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm on it!" Sailor Mercury said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A wave of water striked Electro, but he didn't short circuit.

"Huh? That's impossible." said Sailor Mars.

"You think I'm one of THOSE robots!?" said Electro as he struck Lighting at Sailor Mercury! Her body flew and smacked into a wall.

"SAILOR MERCURY!" The guardians shouted and Electro flew to Sailor Mercury.

"Get away from her!" shouted Sailor Moon. Electro ignored her and his right hand was covered in Lighting.

"Alchemax gave me this robotic body so I can be unstoppable!" Electro said and he grabbed Sailor Mercury's neck. "You messed with the wrong robot, sweetie!"

"HEY! TINKERER TOY!" said a voice to his left. All Electro saw was a kick to the face. He lost his grip with Sailor Mercury and crashed into a banner. The person who kicked Electro landed next to Sailor Mercury. "That's not way to treat a lady!"

"Is that, SPIDER-MAN!?" asked Sailor Mars.

"No one else can swing webs like that." Sailor Moon said.

"And look at his suit." Sailor Venus said. "It's way different."

"Sp..Spider-man?" Sailor Mercury said holding her stomach.

"Don't move." Spider-Man said. "Just stay here, I'll handle him." He looked at Electro getting up from the wreckage.

"Spider-Man!" Electro said. "I've been wondering where you were."

"I've been wondering where you were too when I heard you escaped prison." said Spider-Man.

"I'll have you know, I can take you out in five seconds." Electro said. 

"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon said and grabbed her Terria. "MOON TERRA ACTION!" she screamed and threw her Terra at Electro's chest. The Terra scratched his chest and circuits became loose and broken.

"It's gonna take more than that to stop me!" Electro lauged.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I got this." Sailor Jupiter said. "SUPREME THUNDER!" The lighting went into Electro's broken chest and he began to malfunction.

 _ **Error! Error. Power malfunction!**_

"N..n...no...o.. .oo..Y...ou...ou...b….t….ch." He then blew up and his parts went separately around the area.

"What did he say?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"I don't think we want to know." said Sailor Mars.

"Did...did we get him?" asked Sailor Mercury she then grunted and hloded her stomach and kneed to the ground.

"Sailor Mercury!" the guardians yelled and ran to her. She began breathing a little weak and she grunted while holding her stomach tighter.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sailor Venus asked Spider-Man.

"Not if we don't get her treated." Spider-Man said as he grabbed Sailor Mercury. "Follow me, Alchemax is not far from here." Spider-Man said as the guardians followed him to Alchemax.

But, they didn't know that a piece of Electro's head was still on. And someone was spying on the group. _**"You may have failed, Electro."**_ a female voice said. _**"But at least I know where Spider-Man is going next!"**_

 **At Alchemax…**

Sailor Mercury was in a glass container and a lot of little robot arms inside of it was treating her wound.

"I hope she'll be ok." said Sailor Moon.

"She well." Spider-Man said. "Though it'll take a few minutes to complete."

"Good." Sailor Mars signed with relief.

"Hey. I never got the chance to ask, who are you guys?" Spider-Man asked the guardians.

"Well, it's going to be hard to explain, but we're the Sailor Guardians." answered Sailor Moon.

"Never heard of you." Spider-Man said.

"That's probably because we're not from here." said Sailor Venus.

"Not from here?" Asked Spider-Man confused.

"Were from another universe." explained Sailor Jupiter.

"Another Universe?" Spider-Man asked getting more confused

"We're also friends with you there." Sailor Mars said.

"Friends, with me?" Spider-Man asked pointed to himself. "Get out of here."

"We'll prove it, Spider-Man." Sailor Jupiter said. "Or should I say, PETER PARKER?!"

Spider-Man just smirked as a response. "Well, now I know your not lying, even when you got my identity wrong."

"Wait, Identity wrong?" Sailor Mars asked. "So, your not Peter Parker?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Spider-Man said. "That Spider-Man was a legend that I'm trying to keep."

"Who are you than?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I'll tell you later." Spider-Man said. "But at least tell me why you all are here."

"Do you have someone called, Mysterio in this universe?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Only from a few years ago." Spider-Man answered.

"Well, the Mysterio from our world just kidnapped our Spider-Man." said Sailor Moon.

"And I'm guessing he's coming after me next?" asked Spider-Man.

"Correct." Sailor Venus said. "So as soon as Mercury is headed we have to…"

"Wait." Spider-Man interrupted and looked behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"GET DOWN!" Spider-Man yelled as he dodged a robotic tentacle that crashed through the window. Soon, another one came out the window and made a gigantic hole in the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Yelled Sailor Mars.

"Trouble." Spider-Man said. Then a lady entered the room through the giant hole and had a bunch of robotic arms on her.

"Hello Spider-Man." She said.

 **To be continued**

 **Alright we meet Spider-Man 2099. Which Spider-Man is next? Find out next time.**


	7. Serena Patel, Ock of 2099

**Hey my viewers. Here's Illusions in The Spider-Verse...enjoy**

"Hello Spider-Man!" the women said.

"Who is that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"The name is Serena Patel, also known as, Doctor Octopus!" She said. 

" _Her name is Serena too?"_ Sailor Moon said in her head.

""I suppose you're here to kill me?" Spider-man asked Doctor Octopus.

"Correct." Doctor Octopus said. "Now hold still so I can kill you." Her tentacles rushed to Spider-Man. But Spider-Man dodged it and used his webs to catapult himself to Doctor Octopus. She nearly fell off the building until her Tentacles grabbed the building and she looked up at Spider-Man.

"You wanna kill me sweet cheeks?" he shouted. "Follow me!" He quickly said climbing up the wall with Doctor Octopus quickly following him.

"Quickly, get to the roof!" shouted Sailor Moon. Everyone followed Sailor Moon to the roof, Until Sailor Venus stopped and saw Sailor Mercury's tube opening.

" _ **Process Complete."**_

Sailor Mercury woke up and got out of the tube about to fall face first into the floor but Sailor Venus caught her.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Venus helped her up. "Where's Electro?"

"Spider-Man got him. But know we have the Doctor Octopus from this world to fight." said Sailor Venus.

"That explains the hole in the wall." said Sailor Mercury looking at the hole Doctor Octopus made. "Where are the girls and the Spider-Man of this world?"

"They're heading to the roof." Sailor Venus said. "Come on. Let's catch up." She said as they both went up to the roof.

Spider-Man made it up to the roof and looked at Doctor Octopus still chasing behind him. "You know I never thought of this before. With those arms, you would make in excellent maid." Spider-Man said.

"Will you just SHUT UP!?" Doctor Octopus screamed as the tentacle attacked Spider-Man, but he dodged it.

"What's the magic word?" Spider-man asked.

"DIE!" yelled Doc-Ock as more of her tentacles attacked Spider-Man and he dodged all of them.

"Sorry. It was please!" Spider-Man said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Doctor Octopus said as she grabbed Spider-Man's neck. "You are going to die right here, right now!" Her tentacle came rushed to Spider-Man's chest.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars as her Flame Sniper broke the tentacle that was heading towards Spider-Man.

"NO!" yelled Doctor Octopus.

"Put him down!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Never!" Doctor Octopus said bringing Spider-Man close to her. "He has ruin my plans for far too long. He will die and you all will…."

"Ok, I heard enough." Spider-Man said as he webbed Doctor Octopuses eyes. She screamed trying to get the web out, and Spider-Man broke free from the tentacle's grasp.

"Are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Spider-Man said and looked back at Doctor Octopus who got the webs out of her eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled. "ONCE I KILL SPIDER-MAN, YOU ALL ARE NEXT!" she said pointing at the guardians.

"Venus Love me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted as the chain grabbed Doctor Octopus's legs. Sailor Venus pulled the chain and and Doctor Octopus fell on her back.

"Good job, Sailor Venus!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Sailor Mercury! Are you ok?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes. I'm ok." Sailor Mercury said.

"You won;'t be for long!" Doctor Octopus said getting up.

"That's Doctor Octopus in this world?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah. She's alot like our Doctor Octopus. Well, expect the women parts." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Hey. Keep this PG!" Spider-Man said.

"I got an idea!" Sailor Mercury said. "I'll use my Super Computer to scan her tentacles to find a weak spot. You guys attack her to try and give me some time."

"Sounds like a plain." Sailor Venus said.

"Let's go." Spider-Man said as him and the other girls charged to Doctor Octopus.

Sailor Mercury put on her Mercury Goggles and grabbed her Super Computer to scan Doctor Octopus's tentacles. "I hope this works!" she said.

"You think you can defeat me? I destroy all of you!" Doctor Octopus said trying to crush Spider-Man and the scouts.

"Blah Blah Blah. You sound like a teenager!" Spider-Man said as he kicked Doctor Octopus in the face.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as a butch of lighting balls came at Doctor Octopus. Some of the lighting balls hit her, but some missed.

"Why you…." Doctor Octopus said as her tentecals grabbed Sailor Jupiter.

"JUPITER!" The scouts shouted.

"Come on..Hurry." Sailor Mercury said quickly typing on her computer. Then, The Super Computer showed a glowing hole in the center of the pack with the tentacles. "That's it! That must me the power source!" She said. "There's one attack I have that can do the trick."

The guardians tried to get to Sailor Jupiter, But Doctor Octopus blocked their way. "You will pay for that stupid attack you did." she said getting closer to her face.

"Get off her!" Spider-Man said swinging to her, but Doctor Octopus tentacles grabbed his neck.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Before I kill her, I'll kill you first!" said Doctor Octopus as her the center of one of her tentacles transformed to a sword. 

"Hey, can't we just talk about this?" Spider-Man asked.

"You would be talking anymore!" Doctor Octopus said as her tentacle rushed to Spider-Man's heart.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Sailor Mercury yelled as a wave of water splashed at Doctor Octopus's back. And when it did, her tentacles begin to shut down.

"NO..NO. MY ARMS!" She yelled.

"Nice going, Blue!" Spider-Man yelled at Sailor Mercury with a thumbs-up.

"Thanks." Sailor Mercury said.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Doctor Octopus as she charged her fits and Spider-Man. But he grabbed it before it hit his face.

"Sorry. I don't give criminals money." he said as he punched Doctor Octopus in the face knocking her out and webbed her body.

"Nice work girls." Sailor Mercury said.

"You did good to Mercury." said Sailor Venus.

"All of you did." said Spider-Man. "I'm going to be completely honest, I had my doubts about all of you. But not anymore."

"Thanks." said Sailor Moon.

"Now. What were we talking about ear…" Suddenly, a lighting shock striked Spider-Man and knocked him out. The guardians gasped and saw his body getting carried up and they saw Mysterio flying above them and saw him pulling Spider-Man to him.

"HAHAHA! That's another Spider-Man captured!" he said.

"Mysterio!" growled Sailor Moon.

Mysterio looked down and noticed the Sailor Guardians looking angrily at him. "WHAT THE…YOU GIRLS AGAIN?!" he yelled. "How did you get here?"

"That business does not need to be in that stupid glass ball of yours." yelled Sailor Venus.

"Well, it doesn't matter." said Mysterio. "Your too late. The Spider-Man of this world is mine!"

"Not for long!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" The lighting came to Mysterio but the same bubble he had at Radio City Hall deflected the shot and came straight to the guardians.

"Not again!" Sailor Venus shouted. "LOOK OUT!" All of the guardians jumped away from the attack just in time.

"Fools." Mysterio said a portal appeared behind him and left with The 2099 Spider-Man. As soon as he went in, it closed.

"NO!" Sailor Moon said as she got up and looked at where the portal was." DAMNIT!" she screamed as she kneed to the floor and pounded the ground.

"Don't worry Serena." Sailor Venus said helping her up. "We still have a few more Spider-Man to save. So it's not too late."

"She's right my dear." said Madam Web appearing in front of the Guardians. "And like your Spider-Man, he's still alive. And there are seven more Spider-Man's left. You will only fail if he captures both of them."

"Then send us to the next Universe quick." Sailor Moon said.

"I will. But you need to remain calm." Madam Web said. "I know you want to save your Spider-man, but saving these Spider's come first. You need to focus on them, and not worry about your Spider-Man."

Sailor Moon signed and nodded her head. "Your right." she said.

"Ok. Now get ready ladies." said Madam Web as the scouts were being transported.

 **Meanwhile…**

2099 Spider-Man slowley opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Oh...my head." he said and he looked around. He was in a small cage. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Mysterio's daycare for Spider-Men." said a voice next to him. It was the regular Spider-Man.

"Whoa. Your the original Spider-Man!" said 2099 Spider-Man.

"Yeah. And your the Spider-Man i saw in Mysterio's portals." Spider-Man said.

"Wait, there's more of us?" asked 2099 Spider-Man.

"Guess so." Spider-Man shrugged.

"Well. I hope your friends can save them." said 2099 Spider-Man.

"Friends?" Spider-Man asked confused.

"Those Sailor Guardian girls." 2099 Spider-Man said specifically.

"Sailor Moon?" How did she and her friends get to your world?" Spider-Man asked.

"Don't know. But let's hope they know which world your Mysterio is going to now." 2099 Spider-Man said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." Spider-Man said as he leaned on one of the bars. _"How did they get to his universe?"_ he said in his head. _"Is someone helping them?"_

 **Back with the Scouts…**

The scouts were transported in a dark town.

"Ok, where are we now?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Don't know." Sailor Moon looked around and saw men walking down the streets in suits and hats. And ladies in dresses. "Why is everyone dressed fancy?" she asked

"Also, What's with the color?" asked Sailor Venus looking at her hands

 **I bet you all know what dimension their in now.**

 **Review, fav, and follow.**


	8. Old Times, Spider-Man Noir

**Hey my readers, So sorry about the wait. I've been watching Naruto Shippuden. I'm almost done with the series. But now. Let's just do Illusions of The Spider-Verse. Enjoy.**

The scouts looked around them and saw that everything, was in Black & White. "Madam Web, Where are we now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You are in New York, during The Great Depression." Madam Web said.

"The Great Depression?" Sailor Mercury asked. "So like in the Noir times?"

"Correct my dear." Madam Web said. "And now, is your going to find this world's Spider-Man, you'll need to blend in with this dimension." She said as the girls clothing transformed into some nice clothes that are similar to the ones the other ladies were wearing.

"Wow! This dress is so beautiful." said Sailor Jupiter as she twirled around.

"And you can transform back to your Sailor Scout self's with those items you hold." said Madam Web.

"Thanks Madam Web." Sailor Moon said. "Alright girls. Let's go find the world's Spider-Man!"

"Right." said the scouts as they walked out of the alleyway and looked around New York.

They looked around and still felt strange about the way this New York is. "It feels so weird that everything is like my old TV." Rey said looking at herself and around New York.

"I know Rey." Serena said. "Just stay focused for now. We need to find this world's Spider-Man before Mysterio does."

"Right. Got it." Rey said and looked at Serena. _"Serena, When you said you were turning into a new leaf, I thought you were lying."_ She said and remembered the time she said that to her friends.

 **A few years later…(Before Sailor Symbiote)**

"Where the heck is Serena?" Rey asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "She's late as always."

"I just got a text from her." said Amy looking at her phone. "She just arrived with Darian."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this excuse." Rey said rolling her eyes. Then, Serena entered.

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late." She said calmly.

"You know, I lost count on how many times you said that." said Rey.

"Very funny." Serena said rolling her eyes.

"Serena has something to say to you all." said Darian.

Serena cleared her throat and calmly took a deep breath. "I...I've been think about this alot since The Sailor Starlights left." she paused for a minute. "I've decided to start a New Leaf!"

"A New Leaf?" everyone asked.

"That's right." Serena said. "Starting tomorrow, I will become a changed women."

"Pff. I dough that." Rey said. "You try to change, but you never have."

" _Wow….for Rey, that was kind of harsh."_ Mina said.

"This time, I will." Serena said which made everyone surprised. "Tomorrow, I won't be the same Serena Tsukino you all once knew." Rey looked at Serena and smiled when the rest of the girls weren't looking.

" _You've already changed...Meatball head."_

 **Present…**

" _Ever since I met you, you were always a spoiler crybaby. But now...You're a changed person. Just like you said._ A tear came down Sailor Mars eye. _"I'm proud of you."_

"Rey? Is something wrong?!" Lita asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just….got something in my eye." Rey lied and quickly wiped her tear off her face.

"HELP ME!" said a women not far from here.

"That's not good." Mina said.

"Come on." Serena said as they slowly approached a cornered alleyway and saw two men surrounding a women.

"Please leave me alone." the women screamed.

I'll in xxv c

"Not until you give us what we want." one of the guys said.

"These guys look tough!" Amy said.

"So are we." Serena said as she grabbed her brooch on her chest. "Let's do this guys!"

"Right." the girls said as they grabbed their crystals.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"...MAKE UP!"

As the scouts transformed they appeared behind the two guys and both of them and they looked back at them.

"What the….Who are these doll's?" One of them asked.

"The dolls that are about to teach you a lesson." Sailor Mars said punching her fist's together.

"Heh. Keep her." the guy said to the other. "I'll take these ones."

"Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted to her.

"Already on it." Sailor Venus said. "Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain came flying to the guy. But he dodged it.

"Too slow!" he said as he grabbed a gun and fired at the scouts. They took cover just in time.

"We need to get that gun out of his hands!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"I'm on it." Sailor Moon said as she grabbed her Terra. "Moon Terra Action!" she yelled as the Terra hit the gun off his hands.

"Dammit!" he said.

"Ha. Not so tough without your gun, huh." Sailor Jupiter said as she launched her fist and the guys face. But once she did, her hand broke as if she just punched a brick wall. "GAH!" she yelled gripping her hand.

"I don't need a gun to take you all out." the man laughed.

"Sailor Jupiter!" yelled Sailor Mars.

" _His face…"_ Sailor Jupiter though in her head. _"It was like he was made out of stone."_ She looked at him saw his fist aiming for her.

"Your done here, dolly!" he said. But his fist was caught on something.

"She's not the only one, ugly!" said someone from atop a building. He was wearing a dark coat, a fancy hat, and the rest of his body was covered in a black suit and had white eyes.

"It's Spider-Man!" Sailor Venus said.

"He looks like a secret agent." Sailor Mars said.

Spider-Man pulled his web and the guy flew into a wall. He then landed in front of Sailor Jupiter and pulled her up. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sailor Jupiter said. Spider-Man than walked to the guy and put a mask on his face.

"Wha...What did you do to me?" he asked.

"Save for the coppers at the big house, smiley"! Spider-Man said as he knocked the guy out.

"How...how did you do do that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"He was made of stone." Spider-Man answered. "But I was lucky enough to whip up a cure for it."

" _Wait he was ACTUALLY made of stone!?"_ Sailor Jupiter asked in her hand.

"Oh crap!" said the guy who had the women. "Y..you win Spider-Man!" he said as he let the women and he ran away.

"Hey stop!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Let him go." Spider-man said. "We got one of his friends at least." he said looking at the guy he knocked out. "Anyway, who are you dames?"

"DAMES?!" Sailor Mars yelled. "ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS RUDE TO PEOPLE!?"

"Mars calm down." Sailor Mercury said. "'Dame' means another word for,'nice women.'"

"Oh." Sailor Mars said.

"We're the Sailor Guardians." Sailor Moon said. "We were looking for you."

"Well, congratulations! You found me." Spider-Man said as he looked at the guy. "Now get out of here before more crooks show up."

"Wow. He's so dark and bruting." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Kind of like some other Superhero." Sailor Venus.

"Look! We didn't come to find you just so we can see you in action!" said Sailor Moon. "We're here to protect you!"

"I don't need bodyguards, Blondie." said Spider-Man.

"You don't understand!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Someone's after you!"

"A lot of people are after me." Spider-Man said.

"Like who?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"SPIDER-MAN!" a screeching voice said on top of them.

"Him for starters" said Spider-Man.

"Wait! Isn't he one of those Sinister Six guys that attacked Tokyo?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

I guess so." Sailor Moon said. "I think his name is…."

"VULTURE!"

 **There's that. So it will be awhile until Sailor Moon and her Scout's go to another Spider-verse. Also, which spider-man is your favorite? Answer in the review box.**

 **Almost done with Naruto Shippuden. So Spider-Shinobi 2 will be awhile**


	9. The Cannibal Vulture, The Boss Appears

**Hey Hey Hey. Sorry for the wait on Illusions in the Spider-Verse. I've just been busy with other stories. And I don't know if this is true, but I heard that the Naruto Shippuden dubbed series will be uploaded sometime this month. If I'm right tell me. Also, tell me if I'm wrong. Anyway, Here's the next part. Enjoy.**

"Adrian Toomes!" Spider-Man growled.

"It's so nice to finally see you again, Spider-Man." the Vulture said. "Oh, And you have new friends."

"They're not my friends, Toomes." yelled Spider-Man.

"No. But we'll help you out." said Sailor Moon.

"Get back! Toomes is very dangerous!" Spider-Man said.

"Don't worry. We've dealt with him before back in our world." Sailor Mars said.

"Your world?" Spider-Man asked confused.

"We'll explain later." said Sailor Venus. "This will be just like fighting our Vulture."

"Really? Then was YOUR Vulture a cannibal?" asked Spider-Man.

"No I don't think...Wait! What's a cannibal?" asked Sailor Venus.

"People that eat human flesh." answered Sailor Mercury.

"Oh...wait what?" asked Sailor Venus with a disgusted face.

"Which is what I will do to you?" Vulture said as he pounced on Spider-Man. Spider-Man kicked Vulture and he crashed into a pile of trash.

"I'm not on the menu, Vulture!" said Spider-Man.

"Don't care!" screeched Vulture. "I will feast on your fleach!" Vulture said as he began to jump on Spider-Man.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" shouted Sailor Mercury as the mist blinded Vulture's sight from Spider-Man.

"What the…? What is this?" growled Vulture as he looked around but he couldn't see anything in the mist. "Show yourself, Spider-Man!"

"Hey, Buzzard Brain!" yelled Sailor Jupiter behind him. As soon as Vulture turnned around, Sailor Jupiter punched him in the face and her hand ache. "Ow! My hand!" she screamed as she gripped her hand.

" _I forgot I punched the guy made out of stone earlier with this hand!"_ she said in her head. _"I think I might've broken it."_

Vulture crashed into a car windshield and saw the mist cleared out. But he only saw The Sailor Scouts. "Where is, SPIDER-MAN!" he yelled once more.

"Up here, you old pigeon!" Spider-man said above him and webbed Vulture and bring him up to his face.

"Clever little Spider." Vulture said.

"Some are you, Beaky Bastard!" Spider-Man said as he headbutted Vulture and knocked him out. He then, dropped him to the ground.

"Well done, Spidey!" Sailor Mars said.

"I'm not done yet!" said Spider-Man as he pulled a gun out of his belt.

"What the...Is that a GUN!?" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Spider-Man, What are you doing?!" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Ending the old coot's life!" said Spider-Man as he pointed the gun at his head. "Time to die." he said as he was about slowly pulled the trigger.

"Moon Terra Action." Sailor Moon shouted as the Moon Terra knocked the gun out of Spider-Man's hand.

"GA! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled gripping his hand.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sailor Moon said.

"I WAS about to kill him." Spider-Man said.

"Why. The Spider-Man we know doesn't kill people." Sailor Mercury said.

"Ok, what are you girls talking about?" asked Spider-Man.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You dolls are keep saying your from another world. What does that even mean?" Asked Spider-man.

"Well, you probably won't believe this, but we're your friends from another universe." Sailor Moon answered.

"Heh, Your right." said Spider-Man.

"I...I am?" Sailor Moon said confused.

"Yeah. I don't believe it." Spider-Man said and looked away from them. "How can I be friends with a bunch of girls that look like fancy canaries?"

"Wow. He's more of a jerk than our Spider-Man is!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And at this rate, Mysterio could find us in any second." said Sailor Mars

"Oh right." Sailor Moon chuckled. The Guardians were confused.

"What the..is she laughing?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Did I forget to mention that we're also friends with….PETER PARKER?" Sailor Moon asked. Spider-Man gasped and webbed Sailor Moon to him and grabbed her neck!

"SAILOR MOON!" the scouts shouted.

"How the hell do you know my identity? Who told you?" Spider-Man yelled at her.

"No...no one." Sailor Moon said choking a bit.

"WHO TOLD YOU!?" yelled Spider-Man.

"Y….y...YOU DID!" Sailor Moon answered. "Well...our Spider-Man did….he told us everything about him….including...UNCLE BEN!"

Spider-Man gasped and threw Sailor Moon to the ground. She coughed a few times and held on to her neck. The other guardian's ran to her and helped her up. "If that's true, then you know why I'm doing this." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars asked and Spider-Man pointed at Vulture.

"That old bastard ate my uncle, ALIVE!" Spider-Man said.

"EW!" Sailor Venus said with a chill up her back.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter said looking at Vulture.

"That's right. And he almost did the same thing to Aunt May." Spider-Man said, "I had one chance to kill him. But I lost that chance. I've been trying to look for him. But keeps getting away. But now, I have him. And he'll die for what he did to my uncle!"

"That's not what he would what!" said Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah? And who would you know?" asked Spider-Man.

"Because our Peter knew that's not what his uncle would want!" Sailor Moon said. Spider-Man gasped again.

"W..what do you mean? If he knows how I feel, then surely he would've wanted revenge." he said.

"He did." said Sailor Moon. "But he realized that his uncle's death was HIS own fault!"

"What?!" Spider-Man said shocked.

"The guy who killed his uncle was someone who robbed a wrestling match after we won it and got ripped off." said Sailor Moon "He didn't stop him. He just let him run pass him and he killed his uncle outside the match. When he figured out it was him. He wanted to kill him, but he realized if he did, he would be just like the guy who killed his uncle. A murder. So he just let him go."

Spider-Man didn't move at all. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked down at the ground and back at Vulture. "Your uncle did tell you that, With great power, comes great responsibility right?" Sailor Moon asked. "Then your responsibility is to not become a murder like Vulture."

"Your...you're right." Spider-Man said facing Sailor Moon. "I..I wasn't thinking straight. I..I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Sailor Moon said touching his shoulder.

"Hey by the way, didn't you say someone is after me?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes. His name is Mysterio!" answered Sailor Mars.

"Mysterio?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah. He's capturing every Spider-Men in different universes. And right now, he has two!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And I suppose I'm next?" guessed Spider-Man.

"Yeah." Sailor Moon said. "But we have to go before he finds…."

"There he is!" someone said. They looked in front of them and saw a four men in blocking the exit of the alleyway.

"Who are these guys?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I think they work for the two stooges that attack that women earlier." Spider-Man said.

"How do you know?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Because he's wearing same uniform as him." Spider-Man said pointing at the guy who's knocked out.

"Oh."

Surrender, Spider-Man." one of them said.

"How about this, if you guys tell me where your boss is, then I'll surrender." Spider-Man said.

"That boss, would be me." said a guy behind the gang. He was a much taller than his gang and his hair was gray.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"Glad you asked." the boss said. They call me, the big man. But I like to be called the name that's gonna be in your grave. In other words I'm…"

" **YOUR TOMBSTONE!"**

 **And there you have it. Sorry if I wasn't posting for a while. I had to raise my grades before I could post anything. Next part coming soon.**

 **Also, there will be some Hero of Hyrule shorts coming soon. So I'll make a chapter on that in Heroes of Hyrule soon.**


	10. The End of New York, Carnage Returns

**Hey guys. We're back with Illusions in the Spider-Verse. But here's the thing...Hunt for the Uchiha Brothers will be on pause for awhile. Sorry to say that, but I just need to rewatch the Naruto Shippuden episodes before I go back to making the stories. So just enjoy this story for now. Enjoy.**

Tombstone stood in front of Spider-Man and the Sailor Scouts and laughed. "I suppose Felicia Hardy told you about the drug I've been giving out." he said.

"Lucky guess, Stones." Spider-Man said.

"So your the one who's in charge of all the stone men who attacked us earlier!" said Sailor Moon. "Why?"

"It's called, business. Doll." said Tombstone. "And once I become rich, I will rule the streets of New York."

"Not if I shut down that business!" Spider-Man said as he webbed Tombstone and sticked in front of him.

"GET OFF ME YOU PEST!" yelled Tombstone.

"Quick, shoot the Spider!" said one of the gang members.

"But won't we shoot the boss too?" asked another.

"He's made of stone you idiot!"

"But you guys aren't!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Moon Terra Action!" yelled Sailor Moon as her terra knocked the guns out of all the gang members hands.

"Get them!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she made the ground in front of the gang turn into ice and two of them slipped while the others jumped over them and ran to the girls.

"We got you dames now!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" yelled Sailor Venus and her chain wrapped around one of the gang members legs and he fell to the ground. Then, Sailor Mars punched the last gang member.

"Good job, girls." Sailor Moon said. "Now let's help…" Before she can finish, Spider-Man crashed into a brick wall next to them.

"SPIDER-MAN!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I'm fine!" Spider-Man said as he went back to Tombstone. He webbed a wooden crate and and threw it to Tombstone. But he blocked it and threw a barrel at Spider-Man. But he sticked to it and jumped to Tombstone. But he grabbed his neck.

"What do we do?" asked Sailor Mercury. Then, Sailor Moon looked down on the ground and gasped.

"I've heard all about you!" Tombstone said to Spider-Man. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Let..me...go!" Spider-Man choked.

"Not gonna happen!" Tombstone said. "Prepare to die!" Before Tombstone could punch Spider-Man's face, until Sailor Moon came out of nowhere and jumped on Tombstones back and put the same mask Spider-Man used on one of his men to his mouth. She soon got off him, and he kneed to the ground koffing.

"Thanks blonde!" said Spider-Man getting up.

"Your welcome." Sailor Moon said.

"Wha..what did you do to me?" Tombstone asked coughing and weezing.

"I'll show you!" Spider-Man said walking to Tombstone and punched him in the face. Tombstone got up and felt a little dizzy.

"What..that...that actually hurt!" he said and when he rubbed his nose, he saw a red liquid on his sleaf. He slowly touched his nose again and felt a strange wet stain falling down quickly. He touched it and gasped when he looked at the color and noticed that it was crimson red. It was, Blood! He became both scared, confused, and surprised at the same time. "Wha...what happened? What did that blonde damn do to me?!" he asked shaken up a bit.

"You were right, Tombstone." Spider-Man said to him. "Felicia has told me that you've been selling drugs down in the streets. But she also told me that she knows a way to reverse the effects." He grabbed the mask Sailor Moon used on him and showed it to his face. "So she gave me these masks to turn your men including you back to their soft skin selves."

"No...no...NO! This isn't over! New York well still be mine!" yelled Tombstone! "You'll see!"

"Hate to break it to ya." Spider-Man said grabbing his shirt and pulled him to his face. "But we don't give The Big Apple to worms like you!" As soon as he finished, he head butted Tombstone and knocked him out. Spider-Man dropped him on the ground and webbed his body.

"Wow. That was cool!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Thanks." said Spider-Man. "And I should also thank you for helping me out. You guys are one heck of a gang."

"It's more of a team, actually." Sailor Venus said.

"Well, whatever it's called, you guys are good at it." Spider-Man said then he gasped. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he jumped over the Sailor Guardians and a lighting strike struck right where he was. They all looked in the air and saw Mysterio laughing.

"Mysterio!" Sailor Moon said.

"I suppose he's the man who's after me." Spider-Man said.

"Ah. I should've known you girls would be here as well." Mysterio said. "Well that doesn't matter! Bring me the Spider-Man from this world!"

"Never!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Mars!"

"Right!" yelled Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled as she shot the Flame Sniper at Mysterio.

"BUB SHE UNZ!" Mysterio yelled as the same bubble shield from before blocked the Flame Sniper and turn it's direction to a car parallel parked to a Barber shop.

"Damn! Not again!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"You had to choose the hard way didn't you?" said Mysterio as he turned a page in the book and said a new spell. " KI BE STY!" he yelled and a glowing laser started to charge in his hand.

"Oh no! It's probably a plasma beam!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"Not good!" said Sailor Moon.

"Hang on ladies!" said Madam Web as the guardians and Spider-Man began to disappear. And as soon as they fully disappeared, Mysterio's beam striked where they were and just the ground where they stand remained.

"WHAT!" Mysterio screamed. "How did they escaped?" he asked looking around. "Well that doesn't matter now! I have two Spider-Men with me now! I'll get to the others before they do." He said as he opened a portal and went in.

Then, an elderly man came out of the barber and saw the car on fire. "Oh man. I hope they invent something that can cover a damaged car soon." he said.

Back with the girls…

Everyone appeared in Madam Webs chamber and looked around.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Spider-Man.

"Ah. Good job, Scouts!" said Madam Web. "You bought the Spider-Man from the Noir universe."

"Uh..who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'll explain everything to you." Madam web said as she turned to the Sailor Scouts. "But first, let me talk to the girls. Come now." she said as the Scouts walked to her. "You five did well saving this Spider-Man. But there are six more worlds left. Mysterio must not retrieve them!"

"Don't worry Madam Web!" said Sailor Mercury. "We'll make sure he doesn't lay one finger on them."

"Excellent." Madam Web said as she opened a portal. "Go now, to the next dimension."

"Right. Come girls!" said Sailor Moon as her scouts followed her into the portal.

"Now. Let me explain everything to you." Madam Web said to Spider-Man Noir.

With the scouts…

The scouts stepped out into the portal and gasped when they looked at the dimension they were in. The whole city of New York is destroyed! Everything is on fire, Explosions were heard in the distance, and streets where empty.

"Wha..What happened to this place?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Is...is this even the right world?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Madam Web? Where are we? Is the Spider-Man in this world even alive?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes. This world's Spider-Man is alive. But he is somewhere around here." said Madam Web.

"But how are we going to find him?" asked Sailor Venus. "I don't think anyone is around in this world."

"He is my dear." Madam Web said. "Just keep your eyes open, and have them opened wide. Who knows what could be around you!"

"Ok." Sailor Moon said as she signed and looked at her friends. "You heard her, let's find this world's Spider-Man before Mysterio does."

"I have a feeling he's going to beat us to it." said Sailor Mars.

The Guardians looked around the city and saw nothing but flames and demolished buildings.

"How are we going to find this world's Spider-Man in a mess like this?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Don't know. But I'm wondering how this all started." said Sailor Mercury.

"HEY! YOU YOUNG LADIES!" said someone peeking out of a demolished store.

"A survivor!" said Sailor Moon as the girls ran to him.

"Boy, Am I glad to see someone is still around." said the man.

"Us too."said Sailor Jupiter. "But do you know if Spider-Man is around here?"

"SPIDER-MAN!?" the man yelled. "HE'S THE ONE THAT STARTED ALL THIS!"

"WHAT!?" the scouts yelled.

"Yeah. I knew he was a menace. But I didn't think he would go too far." the man said.

"Wait...menace?" Sailor Moon said than gasped. "Then...your... JAMESON!"

"Yeah! You girls a…" before he could finish, Sailor Moon grabbed his shirt and held him to the wall. "Whoa...whoa...What gives?"

"What do you mean Spider-Man did all this?" she asked angrily. "Are you just saying that he failed to save it?"

"No. I'm saying he literally did all this." Jameson said.

"That's a lie!" Sailor Mars said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jameson.

"We know you think Spider-Man is a menace, but I know he wouldn't do this." said Sailor Moon.

"Are you sure about that?" said a voice behind them. They all saw a figure on top of a building. He dropped in front of them and slowly walked to them and revealed himself. It was Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man?" said Sailor Moon as she let go of Jameson and he ran back inside the building. Sailor Moon slowly walked to Spider-Man.

"Sailor Moon...wait" Sailor Mercury said stopping her. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's ok Mercury." Sailor Moon said. "I just want to talk to him."

"Yes. Let the women speak." Spider-Man said.

"It's not true, is it? You didn't destroy this town did you?" Sailor Moon asked.

Spider-Man chuckled. "And if I say yes?" he asked.

Sailor Moon and the others gasped "No...That's..that's not true." she said. "Your Spider-Man. You would never do such a thing."

"Spider-Man?" Spider-Man asked and laughed. "That's not who I am anymore!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Wait guys! Look!" said Sailor Venus looking at Spider-Man's body and saw a crimson red ooze spreading around him.

"Is that the…"

"It...can't be."

They all now what that ooze is. It was the Carnage Symbiote! And as soon as it full bonded with Spider-Man, a mouth appeared on his face which is similar to Carnage's. "I AM….SPIDER-CARNAGE!" he roared.

"Sp..Spider-Carnage?" Sailor Moon said in fear. "You...you bonded with the red symbiote?"

"Well, I didn't want to, but I thought it would be useful to me!" Spider-Carnage said looking at him.

"Useful to you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes. I'll use it to destroy my clone that did this to me!" Spider-Carnage said.

"Clone?" the scouts asked.

"Oh, I think I said too much." said Spider-Carnage. "I don't have time to chat. I must find him. But in the meantime, you can play with the glider boys!" he said climbing up the wall of a building.

"Glider boys?" asked Sailor Mercury?

"I think he's talking about them!" said Sailor Jupiter pointing up in the sky and saw two men in gliders flying above them.

"Wait is that...The Goblin guy?" Sailor Venus asked. Then, they saw something coming down towards them.

"IT'S A BOMB!" shouted Sailor Mars. The girls quickly scattered away from the bomb. But when it exploded Sailor Venus was too close to the impact and the blast threw her to a wall, knocking her out.

"SAILOR VENUS!" The girls shouted. They ran to her, But the Guys in the gliders blocked their way. And Sailor Venus was right. It was the Green Goblin. But there was another Goblin that was dressed in orange.

"Well, Well, Well." Green Goblin said. "You girls seem nice."

"Green Goblin!" Sailor Moon growled.

"Oh. You know me?" asked Green Goblin.

"Yeah. But who's that?" asked Sailor Jupiter pointing at the orange goblin.

"The name is, Hobgoblin!" said the orange goblin. "And you girls are coming with us!"

"No way!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Oh yes way!" Green Goblin said as he pulled out some pumpkin bombs and threw them at the girls. They evaded out of the way and got in cover.

"I know this isn't our world, but isn't the Green Goblin on our side?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I don't think this Goblin cooperated with us if we tell him about his son and Spider-Man." said Sailor Moon.

"Speaking of Spider-Man, wasn't that really the Spider-Man we're looking for?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"If he is, we gotta get that symbiote out of him!" said Sailor Moon.

"But before we do, let's take care of the flight brothers!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Right!" said the girls as they came out from hiding.

"There you all are!" said Hobgoblin.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as a butch of leaves charged at both of the goblins but the flew away from the attack.

"Enough of this!" Hobgoblin said than looked at Green Goblin. "Green!"

"Right." Green Goblin said as the two of them charged at the scouts.

"They're charging!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I'll get them!" Sailor Moon said as she got her Moon Terraria ready. But a piece of string came out of the bottom of their gliders and wrapped both of the guardians. Green Goblin got Sailor Moon & Sailor Mercury, and Hobgoblin got Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"What the…?" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"I..can't...break free!" struggled Sailor Mercury.

"Don't struggle, ladies." said the Green Goblin. "You should be excited, you girls are going to meet the big man."

"The big man?" asked Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, a light beam fired between them.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Hobgoblin.

They all looked back and saw Sailor Venus standing up with the left side of her head bleeding. "Let my friends go!" she yelled.

"Looks like we missed one." said Green Goblin.

"Ah well too bad for her." said Hobgoblin as he fired a pumpkin missile at Sailor Venus.

"NO!" the scouts shouted.

"Oh-no! NOT AGAIN!" screamed Sailor Venus as she closed her eyes and turned her direction away from the missile. But before it struck her, someone swooped in and grabbed her just in time. When she opened her eyes, she saw a Spider-Man with a blue hoodie and his web shooters were showing on his wrist.

"Wait. Spider-Man? I thought he was in that Carnage symbiote thing!"

He dropped Sailor Venus behind an air vent on top of a building and peaked on top and saw the goblins flying away with the Scouts. "Ok. The cost is clear." he said. "Are you ok?" he asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah..I'm fine." said Sailor Venus. "But are you...Spider-Man?"

"Well, yes and no." said the Spider-Man.

"Yes and No?" asked Sailor Venus confused.

"This is going to be confusing, but I'm a clone."

"A clone?" said Sailor Venus then realized what Spider-Carnage said earlier.

"I'll use it to destroy my clone that did this to me!"

"So your the clone Spider-Carnage told us about!" said Sailor Venus.

"I see you meet him already." said Spider-Man.

"So, your a clone of Peter Parker?"

"Sort of." Said the Spider-Man as he pulled off his mask and revealed his face. But it was WAY different from what Peter Parker looks like. His hair was a little short and it was dyed blonde.

"Huh? I thought you were Peter's clone." said Sailor Venus.

"I am." said Spider-Man. "Just changed my appearance and name."

"Name?"

"That's right. The names Ben Reilly. But you can call me, The Scarlet Spider!"

To be continued...

 **There you guys go. Sorry for the long wait. My birthday was on April 20. (Don't judge if you all know what 4/20 is) and I had a lot of surprises that day. Some more stories will come soon. And sorry if some stuff was deleted. Had trouble uploading.**

 **(P.S- Read the bottom of Chapter 2 in this story.)**


End file.
